


Picture Perfect

by ClaryFray71, Die_Bibliothekarin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Everyone lives in Idris, Growing Up, Morgensterns as family, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sebastian is normal, Shadowhunters as kids, Valentine is still not a good dad, but not so bad either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryFray71/pseuds/ClaryFray71, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Bibliothekarin/pseuds/Die_Bibliothekarin
Summary: Sebastian's life isn't easy with a mentally ill father and a mother who leaves him to look after his little sister, Clary. Add in a suspicious warlock, the annoying Lightwood kids and you get a recipe for disaster. And lots of unlikely adventures.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is our first fanfic ever and neither of us are native speakers. If you find any mistakes give us a shout and we'll correct them!  
> Other than that hopefully you will enjoy this silliness. Have fun!

# Prologue

It was a sunny and warm summer day. The sky is incredibly blue, Sebastian thought, not a cloud in sight.

  
His little sister sat beside him. She was crying and clinging to his arm. Inside the house, they heard their father raging and their mother crying and trying to calm him down. Valentine's moods were getting worse lately, but uncle Luke would be there soon to pick them up.  
If only his sister would stop crying. He tried for the past fifteen minutes to cheer her up, but nothing worked. So he just hugged her close und whispered: "It`s going to be okay, Clary". He felt anger bubbling up in him. He was only six years old and his sister four; they shouldn't have to deal with this. Their mother should be there, comforting them, but she was busy caring for their sick father. It was a mental sickness.  
Sebastian loved his father, when he had his bright moments, he was friendly, played with them and taught them the most interesting things. But in his bad moments, he became violent and there was a strange, scary light in his eyes. He would yell and scream at them.  


  
He needed a way to cheer his sister up he hated it when she cried, it made him feel like he failed his job as an older brother. He was supposed to keep Clary safe, to make her happy, even if he wanted to cry too. But he was the older brother and for his sister, he would do everything. He shifted on the stairs and his foot hit something when he looked down he saw that it was the thing that could make bubbles. Luke gave it to them when he returned from the mundane world. Maybe this would cheer his sister up, it was worth a try. So he opened the little bottle and started blowing bubbles.  
Clary looked at them fascinated and a small smile appeared on her face. She reached out to touch one of them and it vanished with a pop. She giggled and Sebastian felt himself smiling in response. He made more bubbles and Clary started chasing them around, her long flaming red hair trailing behind her and her laughter rang through the air. She turned to him and called: "Please, Sebbie, can you make more?"  
At this moment Luke arrived and Sebastian said to Clary: "Later, Bubbles, Luke is here to pick us up." She looked at him, a bit disappointed, and he noticed that her eyes were nearly the same shade of green as his.  



	2. Chapter 1: The (Un-)Lucky Highwarlock of Brooklyn

# The (Un-)Lucky High Warlock Of Brooklyn

When Magnus Bane woke up, he knew it would be a terrible day. Not only did Chairman Meow think it was a great idea to use his hair as a pillow, now he also refused to let go. Fantastic. After Magnus managed to free his hair from the cat he walked to his closet to choose an outfit for the day.  
Life as the high warlock of Brooklyn was not easy. Today he had to summon a demon, create a love potion and convince Jocelyn Morgenstern that he could not help her with her mad husband.  
He sighed and picked a black kimono with a golden dragon on its back and went to do his make-up. He chose black eyeliner and gray eyeshadow. A bit of glitter in his blue, spiky styled hair and he looked perfect. If anyone were to say the contrary, he would ignore them- or throw them out the window.  
He prepared the love potion (it is utterly ridiculous how much people were willing to pay for those) and the demon summoning.  
Now the difficult part. How was he supposed to tell Mrs. Morgenstern that it was impossible to help her husband? He had prepared arguments and a little speech. It should be alright. Hopefully. Probably. Oh who was he kidding, it was going to go terrible.  
Sighing he grabbed his phone, took a deep breath, cursed all Shadowhunters and put on his most brilliant smile (which was totally unnecessary, since nobody could see him) and called. Nobody answered. Relieved he was about to end the call when a small voice answered the call:  
”Hello?”  
Damn. Keep on smiling, Magnus, can't be worse than Ragnor and Raphael. And he survived those two just fine. Mostly. Except for his dignity. Anyway, he should answer.  
“Good morning, Mrs. Morgenstern. This is Magnus Bane. I am calling regarding the treatment of your husband-“  
“Oh, so you’re the nice warlock who's going to help daddy? I'm soooo glad you are coming. My brother always says that Downworlders are evil, but you can't be evil because you are helping us. I always said that there are more nice Downworlders like Luke and I'm right. We don't have much money but you're helping us anyway so you are definitely a good Downworlder.”  
Magnus was speechless. Not something that happened often. This was not Jocelyn Morgenstern, it was her six-year-old daughter, what was her name? Clara? Something like that. How was he supposed to explain to this little ball of energy that he would not help her father after everything she just said to him? On that note, her brother sounded like the typical Shadowhunter, arrogant and self-righteous. The girl didn't seem to share her brother's opinion. She genuinely believed that there were nice Downworlders, she even called him a nice person. He was going to take this job, wasn´t he? It was a horrible idea. Working with Shadowhunters never ended well for him.  
Meanwhile, the little girl was still talking:  
“We could make you cookies as payment. They are very tasty. Well, at least I hope so. Sebbie and I have never made cookies before but we will give our best."  
And then she added in a silent, almost tearful voice:  
"You will help right?”  
Now she sounded like she was about to cry. Great, please don't make me deal with a crying child.  
“Uh, listen, Clara; I need to talk with your mom about possible treatments, okay? I cannot promise anything”  
“But you'll try?”  
“Yes, I'll try”  
“My name is Clarissa, by the way. But everyone calls me Clary.”  
“Alright Clary, could you give the phone to your mother now?”  
Good going Magnus, one catastrophe avoided, another one hanging over your head.  
At least she wasn´t crying. Take victories where you can.  
“Mom´s not home yet, she´s out shopping. But I´ll tell her that you called. Thank you, Mr. Bane, for helping us.”  
“Sure, little one. By the way, everyone calls me Magnus.”  
With that, he ended the call. He sighed again. He is so screwed. But at least a little girl is happy. Even though he got a job that won´t be paid well and he would get, most likely, burnt cookies.  
The love potion chooses this moment to explode and destroy the circle for the summoning and covered his apartment with pink, stinking foam. He sighed again. Someone out there really hated him.


End file.
